The New Pixel Axis
General Information The New Pixel Axis was an alliance between Germany, Finland and Ukraine. Founded theoretically already at the end of the first canvas, it reached the climax of its power in the second canvas as the largest alliance. Able to defend against basically every attack, it was not possible to beat Russia and their bots. At the end of this canvas it was decided to break up the alliance on peaceful terms. History How it all started Near the end of canvas 1, when Germany and most other factions already prepared for the fresh start on canvas 2, a German diplomat, soon to be head diplomat of all German interactions (especially the ones with the NPA) initiated contacts and started to plan on a coalition of forces with the former brothers in arms from the "Partition of Poland" and the France Invasion. Namely the factions Finland & Ukraine. After having contacted one of the major diplomats of each faction they decided to form that said coalition which they very soon announced as "The New Pixel Axis". Early problems In the early stages of the coalition, many members were so excited that they created multiple "Axis-Discords". One of which gained a sizable amount of users, and was soon infiltrated by enemy spies. Additionally, these Discords were very much confusing and disorganizing the alliance due too the fact that users often talked on behalf of a faction even though they didn't have the right to do so, which resulted in misinformation being taken as orders. To combat that, the administration under the assistance of the 3 founding diplomats created a "secret" Discord which was completely cutoff from the general public. Each faction was allowed to send in 3 people to represent them inside the Discord. On the same note, they told their faction members to NOT take anything serious that happens in these unofficial Discords. Germany was even going so far as to tell their members to leave these Discords. In this new official Discord, all proper discussion and information spreading was being done. This included voting on certain actions as well as announcing official statements to other members of the NPA. Each member would then take that information and spread it themselves in their own faction Discords. This way, all misinformation was instantly killed and the problem was solved. The backset at the beginning of Canvas 2 As soon as the NPA was founded, the members started discussing on what to do on the new canvas. Swiftly the factions reached the conclusion to build a giant banner at the bottom of the canvas, including the founding members Germany, Finland & Ukraine, but also the new faction Great Britain. But pretty soon it became clear that the promises of this new faction were not being held, and that the British representatives were not able to get enough manpower to actually do their part. As the Germans then, while having a few people helping with building the British part of the banner, realized that the NPA had to do something else it was voted on using the place of the British faction in a united effort to build the monument that people may think was planned from the beginning: The Eiffel Tower backed by a unison of the founding members flags as a memorial to the victory over France of the 8th April 2017 (see: France Invasion). Retirement at the end of Canvas 2 After the great wars of canvas 1 and canvas 2 the German administration realized that their backing started to fade. They knew that they soon would be nothing more but a shadow of their former self. Since the other factions realized that the NPA as a whole was near the end of its prime, it was decided to retire the NPA as it was known, but uphold the good relations that they all had. This is one of the reasons for the Spurdo-Vult 's existence. Memorials Although only existent on canvas 2, many former followers built on future canvases monuments, for the former glorious alliance.